Lucky Fish
by Pokemance
Summary: The tale of a Lucky Fish, Warning: contains M/F Pokephilia


I go to the market and grab some fresh Magikarp for dinner, I've got a raise in my salary since I started to work more hours, never tried Magikarp meat before but people say it's best cooked while still fresh, I also grab some elixir for my breath and, after paying, got back home.

I live alone in a one room house, it was abandoned so I bought the land cheap and fixed up the house cheap too, divided with clay walls, the only problem is that the house is deep in the woods, the advantage of that is that I'm growing some sitrus berries, they are my favorite.

I fire up the stove and warm up some water with just a pinch of salt and some sitrus scrapings, after the water starts bubbling I put the fresh Magikarp in for 5 minutes so it cooks well, since I have 5 minutes free I go to the bathroom, my bladder was full, as I am finishing my doings in the bathroom I hear something fall in the kitchen, "must be those pesky meowths again..." I think as I ran for the kitchen.

Once on the kitchen I look around and see no window open where the meowths might entered through, I look on the floor and find the Magikarp still there so it wasn't stolen, maybe I was being tricked by my mind, the loneliness of this house does that to anybody I guess…, I grab the Magikarp to put back back into the water to cook, but as I was going to grab it the Magikarp splashes against me, in surprise I fall backwards, the Magikarp splashes onto me, I push it off, then I notice "fuck forgot my pants on the bathroom, I have to wash this Magikarp now...", I fill the sink with water, as the Magikarp sees me trying to pick it back up, it starts to splash again, I manage to pick it up but it continued splashing and slipping, it was upside down while I tried to put it inside the sink, as I managed to turn to the sink I drop the Magikarp onto it, sadly it's head was to low to fall in the sink, the Pokemon in panic latched itself on me, by the closest part of me, and sinks it's small teeth into it.

Feeling a bit of pain I walk backwards away from the sink, the Magikarp grab onto me tight, I look down to see the worst possible thing it could have happen in that situation, the Pokemon had latched onto my dick, I try to shake it off but that only makes it hold on tighter, which made it worst since the sudden tightening made me have the involuntary reaction of a boner, I can swear the Pokemon is starting to blush.

As I see my dinner stop being my dinner, the Pokemon wrapped it's tongue around my dick and starts to stroke it up and down on my shaft, I try to remove my dick from inside it's mouth but it didn't let me, I grab it's sides and push away from me but the Magikarp slips once again, I lay on my back and make the Pokemon perpendicular to my body trying to make it choke, the Pokemon's tail fell onto my face, I pushed it off to the air so I didn't have it rub on my face, the Pokemon was still stroking me but had fasten it's rhythm, I stare into it's tail and see a wet spot and then think to myself "well if I'm being forced into this at least I'm going to taste something new today".

I make the wet spot come closer to my face, just in the middle of the wet spot I see a slit on it's skin seeming to be carved inwards, I spread the slit open, Magikarp sucks tightly but stops stroking my dick, the Magikarp was female, "so it did blush earlier though?" I thought, I lower it more on my face, I brush my tongue along the length of the slit, Magikarp spits out my dick and starts to breath harder and bends it's body so it could see me, if it wasn't before it sure was blushed now, she tasted sweet, I spread her slit a far as I can and start to dig in with my tongue the Pokemon started to quietly moan it's species name, I start to work her until I could feel she was close to an orgasm, then I stop and walk out.

Hidden in my room, I start to think of what had just happen, the boner I had got with this didn't disappear so I grab my phone and got to pornRotom and start stroking myself, oblivious that Magikarp just got into the room, the video stops to buffer so I try another video but as I went to change the video Magikarp jumped to my lap, my tip rubbing her entrance and her face close to mine, the Magikarp blushes I try to grab her off and fail, I could feel she was still wet, she closed her eyes and gets me a bit inside of her pussy, at this point I know it's going to happen, I'm promoting my dinner to a sexual encounter, I spread my legs and put my hands on her back, I then pressure a bit of my tip in so I can grab a feel of how wet she is, she starts to moan, slowly she gets down on my dick, inch by inch I was experiencing my first sexual relationship form in front of my eyes.

Half way in, I put my hands on her sides, she shakes her body in pain, I withdraw my hand from her side to see it covered in blood, I remove my dick from her folds, caring her on my arms I brought her to my dinning table.

She looked at me, she looked sad, I put her in the sink, which I then filled with water, she didn't try to fight it, I grab some sitrus berries and cut them into small cubes, I then grab her from the sink and rested her in my dinning table again, this time her wounds wore less bloodied up, wrapping Magikarp's sides in a sheet tissue, I put her on my lap, I grab the bowl of sitrus cubes in front of me and put it in front of her mouth, she refused to open her jaw.

I put the sitrus cube between my lips, biting it slightly with my teeth, I brought her to my eye level, she blushed once she saw what I was doing.

Bringing her mouth close to mine she proceed to bite into the sitrus berry…

After ten minutes of mouth feeding her the whole bowl of sitrus, her wounds where healed, blushed and in my arms she throws herself into the table.

Once on the table she presented her self to me, her pussy not only wet but pulsating her face blushed but begging from sexual release.

I grab her by the pussy [ XD ] and spread her labia apart, putting my dick in between I slowly inserted it deeper into her, until the point where our crouches where slammed against each other, her pussy muscles pulsating between loose and tight she in seconds brought us both to climax.

Months later she is now a Gyarados, the most beautiful I am sure, we have a daughter, something I didn't think through when having sex with the now red Gyarados, but I'm not regretting anything.

Pokemance:[Double Upload] I finally managed to finish this! I've been out of time lately so it's a bit harder to finish/upload fan fictions, hope you enjoy this piece


End file.
